Don't Leave Me Here
by Heiduska
Summary: Sequel to Exquisite Christmas. Jenny sees something she shouldn't have and then things start getting worse. Then it's up to the Cooper Gang to save her. Rated for some violence. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

It's me, Heiduska. I'm back. This is the sequel to Exquisite Christmas. If you haven't read it, then it might be a little bit hard to understand everything, but not impossible. Like the summary says, Jenny's in trouble. It's up to Jessica, and even more to Carmelita and the Cooper Gang to save her. There's also few new OC's along. Just R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sly Cooper related, Sucker Punch does. I do own my OC's. This disclaimer concerns the whole fic, so I'm saying it only once.

Enjoy!

Heid

**Chapter 1:** **Deep Trouble**

It was a late evening in Paris, and the moon was shining bright. It was quite warm, because it was june after all. Jenny was walking towards her home from a late party. Jenny is a nurse, and the hospital was having its 50th year celebration party.

_"Maybe I should go home the shorter way, through the harbour."_ Jenny thought and went through the park instead of going through the city.

She walked another 200 meters and reached the harbour. She admired the beautiful moonlight that reflected itself from the sea. Jenny stood in the platform and took a deep breath, closed her eyes, smiled and realized how lucky she was because she had a wonderful boyfriend Jack, (A/N: read Exquisite Christmas) wonderful friends, and for once, her life was in order.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard very loud, angry voices. Apparently there was at least two men, and they were arguing about something. They were too far away for Jenny to hear what they were saying, but actually she didn't even want to.

Jenny cursed because she noticed that she was wearing high-heels. She cursed for her bad luck and because she didn't want to attract any attention to herself, she took them off. The voices came closer and the vixen was starting to panic, so she looked around for a place to hide. She saw some huge cargo boxes, and hid behind them.

Jenny pressed herself between the boxes and the wall. From a tiny gap she could see everything what was going on in the platform.

With horrified eyes Jenny saw how two men were dragging a snow leopard girl along with them. She looked very young, maybe 16 or 17 years old. Suddenly the girl spoke, or more like exclaimed.

"Please don't do this! I already told you, I don't know anything about it!"

The girl had a pleading look and her voice was filled with panic and her eyes glistered with unshed tears. The other one of the two men raised his hand and slapped the girl. Jenny gasped loudly but no one heard it because the girl screamed in pain.

The man who slapped the girl grew frustrated with her, and shouted with an angry voice.

"Don't lie to me!"

The man was tall and slender. Thanks to the moonlight, Jenny could easily regocnize that he was a wolf.

The girl tried to struggle faintly, but she realized herself that she couldn't escape. The other man, a wolf too, spoke.

"I know how to get her to talk!"

He grabbed her, took hold of her waist and with his other hand, he took a hold of her head and and shoved it under the water.

Jenny watched with horror when he dipped the girl for like five times until he pulled her back so that she could breathe, and possibly tell what she knew. The girl coughed like crazy and tried to take her hair out of her face.

Jennys legs were sore from the standing and she stretched them just a little. Suddenly her feet collapsed with the upper cargo box, and it was pushed forward. It was just like from a slow-motion movie, the box satarted to fall. Jenny gasped in horror when she realized that she couldn't do anything to prevent the event. She closed her eyes and crouched quickly behind the box that was beneath the upper box. Jenny closed her eyes and silently cursed.

"Shit!"

Of course they heard the crash and turned to look. They didn't see Jenny, luckily. The other wolf seemed to come out of his bewilderment faster than the other and yelled to him.

"There's someone! Anyone who crosses our path will pay!"

Jenny panicked and didn't wait until the wolf would find her. She quickly got up and started to run like crazy, away from the harbour.

The wolf who had slapped the girl, took a hold of her and shouted to the other wolf.

"Why are you just standing there? Get her!"

The wolf started to run after Jenny with full speed. Jenny looked over her shoulder and saw that he was really fast. Jenny knew the city very well, so she started to think what would be the quickest way to her home. She tried to misslead the wolf and turned first right, then left, and tried to win time by going towards the dark alleys.

_"At least I didn't see them carrying any guns." _Jenny thought while running. She had completely forgotten her high-heels, but didn't care about them now and just ran without them. The ground wasn't cold and the pavement was made of asphalt so it was easy for Jenny to run without her shoes. Just to answer her question a bullet pierced through the air and whizzed right past Jennys left shoulder.Jenny jumped a little but kept running. She felt her heart thumping madly and felt like she was going to faint. She was so close to her home.. If she could just make it..

She was about 500 meters away from her apartment when she heard a loud beeping noice. Jenny was so startled that she almost fell over. She realized that the beeping came from her pocket, and with a quick movement, she retrieved it from her pocket. Apparently she had put a reminder to her phone. It read:

"Remember the gym with Jessica tomorrow at 12 o'clock."

Jenny thanked god that she had put a reminder to her phone, because otherwise she wouldn't have noticed that she had it with her.

Of course, she could call for help!

Jenny quickly dialed Jessica's number remembering it by heart, and while waiting for her to answer checked if the wolf was still after her. He was closing in. He was yelling something, but Jenny couldn't hear what it was because she was too busy trying to think how to shake him off. She turned to different directions many many times, but it was no avail.

"Hello" Finally Jessica answered.

"Jess, thank god! I'm in deep trouble... I'm being chased.. I.. can't explain...I..oof!"

Jenny tried to explain her situation to Jessica, but she was too exhausted to. It must've showed, because the wolf caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. Jennys mobilephone flew off of her hand when she fell. Jenny tried to reach for it, but the wolf was faster and broke it into tiny little pieces with his foot.

"No..." Was all that was faintly heard from Jenny when her only hope was shaddered into millions little pieces.

She struggled like crazy beneath the wolf but he was so strong. He pulled Jenny painfully from her hair and growled into her ear.

"You actually thought you could get away?"

His voice was sarcastic, like he would've laughed at Jenny. That made Jenny really mad and she struggled even more. It didn't help, he was too strong and Jenny remembered that he still had the gun. But apparently he wasn't supposed to kill Jenny, because he had only shot at Jenny once. Maybe it was meant to scare her.

Even though Jenny couldn't see it, she knew for sure that the wolf would call his mate. If there was two of them to deal with, Jenny would have no chance to escape them anyhow.

Calling for help would be a bad idea, because 1) Jenny took a "short-cut" and ended up to a dark alley and 2) the guy was really strong and would totally harm anyone who messed with him. And no one would hear her anyways, there weren't any houses near by.

The wolf pulled Jenny up from her hair and started to drag her deeper to the alley. It was pitch dark, Jenny couldn't see a thing. But apparently the wolf knew where he was going.

Even though the alley was dark, there was a little bit light in the other end of it. Jenny saw two blurry shadows, a smaller one and a bigger one. She regocnized the smaller one immediately. It was definitely the snow leopard girl.

Jenny squinted her eyes in the dark and noticed that the girl wasn't struggling much anymore. She seemed to sway and the wolf was half carrying half pulling her with him. Jenny quessed in horror that she must've been drugged somehow.

That was her last thought when she smelled something incredibly repugnant. After a split second, everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm being chased.. I.. can't explain..I..oof!" Jessica heard Jenny's panting and a loud thump. Jessica came to a conclusion that Jenny must've fell.

"Jenny!" She asked in horror.

"Jenny, answer me!" Jessica screamed with fear when Jenny didn't answer. There was only heard some faint crackling and then... quiet. Then the line went dead.

Hastily Jessica checked her clock. It was 2:38 A.M.

"If I had answered earlier, maybe Jenny would have had the time to explain what was happening.." Jessica thought in horror, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was alone in her apartment and had woken up when Jenny called.

Many bad thoughts wandered through her mind but she tried to push them away as much as she could.

Jessica got up from her bed to make herself some fast coffee. She wiped her tears away, and put her coat on. She had a plan. She would find first Jack, then Carmelita. They deserved to know what had happened. After all Jack and Jenny had been inseparable since the huge party in Jessica's parents' mansion, and Jess knew that Jack cared deeply for Jenny.

Jess took one sip from her coffee, zipped her coat and with a quick move, took her car keys and rushed out of her apartment slamming the front door close with her leg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Right after Jenny had "fallen asleep", the wolf took her in his arms while the other wolf took the girl. They started to walk deeper to the dark alleys not saying one word. After a long moment, the one carrying the snow leopard girl, spoke.

"You know Tom, I don't think this was a good idea. Like boss told us, we had to get this girl to tell us how she stole the drugs _we _stole first! But apparently she's not talking easily, and we've got this other woman too..."

"Relax Nick, we'll get her to talk..." Tom answered with a calm voice. He didn't seem to be afraid or worried at all.

"I know you would, but I don't want to harm her too much. You know that her father's working for Interpol and if she's hurt then he'll hunt us down for sure and that's not what I want." The wolf called Nick complained.

"Well I don't want that either. We just gotta get her to tell where it is, or otherwise there will be evidence about us being involved in a drug case. That could send us both to jail." Tom revised.

Nick sighed. They continued their walk in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessica drove like mad towards Jacks apartment. She had visited there once with Jenny, so she knew where he lived. Luckily the traffic was really slow at night, so it took Jess only fifteen minutes to arrive at his house. The house was quite small, it was made of wood, and it looked like a summer cottage. Jess had heard form Jenny that Jack had built it himself. It was painted red.

Jessica jumped out of her car and hurried to the door. She didn't find a doorbell, so she decided to knock. She knocked twice, but no one came to open the door. She thought that he must've been sleeping so she tried knocking the windows. When no one came, she put her face against the glass and squinted inside. It was pitch dark.

Then it hit her. Jenny had mentioned that Jack had gone to England to visit her sister Jenna, who was about to get married. Jess didn't even have his mobile number. She thought that she wouldn't need it. Usually she contacted Jenny, because she was almost always with Jack. Jess cursed her bad luck.

After a moment of just standing there Jessica remembered that Carmelita would want to know too. She headed for Carmelitas apartment. What she didn't remember that time, was that Carmelita didn't live at her apartment anymore. She didn't remember that Carmelita had told her that she's moving together with her boyfriend.

Jessica reached Carmelitas former apartment. She had visited her many times before, so she knew form memory which number the apartment was. She jumped two stairs at a time and finally reached the 4th floor. The hall was quiet, there was no one in sight. Well, it was almost four in the morning.

Jessica hesitated at the door. She hated to concern Carmelita, but Jenny was one of her best friends too. She had to share her worries with somebody...

- - - -

A/N: What will happen?

Find out in the next chapter! (Which I will put up when I have edited it a bit)

Remember to R&R!

Heid


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Crazy Tale **

Jessica raised her hand and knocked at Carmelitas door. No one answered at first.

_"This must be a curse!" _Jessica thought in disbelief. But after a minute she heard someone walking inside. She thanked god and waited patiently.

"This has to be important, whoever you are!" Rachel said angrily while opening the door. "Jessica? What are you doing in here?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Rachel? Oh no... I forgot again!" Jessica said and sighed. She had forgotten that this had been Rachel's place for ages and she had rented it for Carmelita to use until around a month ago, Carmelita moved away. So of course, Rachel moved back to her own house. Why wouldn't she if it was hers?

Apparently this night was full of surprises...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenny woke up with a splitting headache. She kept her eyes closed tightly, she didn't dare to open them. She started to listen if there were any voices, but she didn't hear anything. She smelled something familiar, but she couldn't really place it. It was like.. a very familiar smell but there was something strange in it. Jenny felt movement next to her so carefully, she opened first one eye, then both of them to check. At first she didn't see a thing, but when her eyes got used to the dark, she started to recognise things.

She was definitely in a small room. There was a little window, but otherwise the walls were empty. No portraits or anything. The room was actually quite nice, it must've been a quest room.

"Finally, you're awake. I'm afraid of the dark, so... It's nice to have some company." The voice was a thin, kinda like a sweet voice. Jenny recognised it immediately. It was the poor snowleopard girl.

"Y-You are?" Jenny tried to sound reassuring but she failed miserably.

"Yes. Oh, I quess I should introduce myself. I'm Lindsay. What's your name?" She sounded like a nice girl. Jenny felt like they would have just met in a cafeteria or something, and would have just started to talk.

"Oh, I'm Jenny. Jenny Palacios." Jenny answered and stood up. For what she could see in the dark, she saw that Lindsay was a tall girl, with big lovely green eyes and long hair. She was wearing tight blue jeans, black shoes, a light blue jacket and a white top under the jacket. She had her hair in a high ponytail. "Oh, Lindsay?"

"Yeah?" Lindsay answered while wandering around the room.

"How did those..goons come after you?" Jenny asked and gulped. Even thinking about the whole chase and the harbour made her want to vomit.

"Well.. I'm kinda good at getting into trouble." Lindsay smiled a little and stopped her wandering. "And it doesn't help at all that my dad's an inspector in Interpol." She grinced and sighed.

"I understand completely. My mother had the same thing with her dad." Jenny nodded but didn't start to tell the whole story, because she didn't want to interrupt Lindsay.

Lindsay took a deep breath and started to tell. "Well, it started when me and my friends smuggled ourselves into a bar this evening, and so on..."

_"Ain't this cool?" Sasha exclaimed with excitement. Neither Sasha, Lindsay nor Rebecca had ever been in a bar before. Lindsay watched with awe when people were dancing and having fun._

_"Yeah.. This is awesome!" Lindsay nodded and smiled. "Yo guys look, do you see those two guys sitting there maybe two tables across from here?" Lindsay asked mysteriously while grinning._

_Sasha watched them curiously and noticed instantly what was going on in her friends mind._

_"Let's wait until they order, and then.. take their money and then we can go and order something ourselves." Sasha grinned._

_"But guys...If we get caught they're going to KILL us!" Rebecca, an orange vixen with purple eyes, was always the insecure one and spoke with a trembling voice._

_"Calm down Becca, you just stay here while we do it, and then we run together, okay?" Lindsay said and nudged Rebeccas shoulder playfully._

_"If you say so..."_

_"Don't look guys.. But they're getting up, and the other guy left his coat at the table. This is our chance." Sasha whispered and acted like she was just leaning back relaxing._

_Immediately when the guys turned their backs and were over ten feet away, Sasha and Lindsay got up and walked to the table like it was theirs. Sasha sat down at the table and played along while Lindsay checked the coat searching for anything, wallet, cash, credit card, anything... But suddenly things started to go wrong._

"I quess it had something to do with the other guys credit card, because the other one turned around to pay for their order."

"Uh-o. Of course he saw you and Sasha then?" Jenny asked with a concerned look.

"He had a straight view, no doubt about it."

"Well what did you do then?" Jenny asked interested.

"Well we ran like crazy!" Lindsay exclaimed and waved her hands while explaining.

_"Hey...you! That's my coat!" The other guy yelled and pointed at Lindsay. That drew everyones attention towards them. Lindsay just dropped the coat and started to pull Sasha with her. Rebecca was already at the door and they ran for dear life._

_When they were outside and had ran for like one hundred feet, Rebecca looked over her shoulder and saw to her horror that the guy was after them. And the other guy was with him too._

_"Now what you two? You and your great plans! I wish I had stayed away!" Rebecca shouted and ran faster._

_Lindsay sped up, they made a quick turn to first left, then right, then right again.. and while doing that, she yelled, "Uhmm, well.. Let's split up!"_

_Sasha, for being an agile cat, took some extra speed and headed for the rooftops. Rebecca and Lindsay kept running, and after a while, Rebecca took a left turn and Lindsay took a right one. The goons seemed to forget about Sasha and split up to get Lindsay and Rebecca._

_Lindsay knew the city pretty well, so she took a short-cut throught the park and headed for the outskirts of Paris. She ran so fast that everything seemd to go pass as blurs when she dashed on. Unfortunately she took a wrong turn on the process and ended up to a dead end. There was only a ten feet high fence, and some garbages._

_Lindsay turned around in horror just when the guy dashed around the corner to the same alley where Lindsay had ran just a second ago._

_"Look, you're not getting away, so, surrender now and I don't have to harm you." He was panting from the running._

_Lindsay looked behind her at the fence, but didn't dare to try and get over it by climbing. She tried to misslead him by dashing for the left but suddenly changed direction and tried to get pass him from his right side. But apparently he sensed what she was going to do and tackled her and before she could do anything, twisted her arm behind her back and put a gun to her head._

_"You come with me."_

"And then he contacted his "pal" and they took me to the harbour. The other guy didn't catch Rebecca, but I don't know how she got away. But you know the rest because you saw us in the platform." Lindsay said and ended her telling.

"Yeah..I did." Jenny thought a while and nodded. "Hey Lindsay, what did you take from them? It seemed to me like it had to be something big because they were ready to even kill you!"

Lindsay stopped and realized something.

"Hey.. I don't really know because I didn't have the time to check it. I just took what I could. I think I put it somewhere..." She started to look for it from her jacket, but couldn't find anything. Then she looked from her jeans, but couldn't find it from there either. Then suddenly she just started to grin and then laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jenny looked at Lindsay like she was crazy. This definitely wasn't a funny situation!

Lindsay wiped her eyes from her happy tears and raised her head to look at Jenny. "I don't have it, whatever it was. Sasha must've been as curious as I was and somewhere in the middle of that chaos, took it from my pocket!" She grinned widely.

"You're kidding right?" Jenny said in amazement.

"Of course not! I don't even know what I took! But I don't think that they're just letting us leave. I just hope that Sasha realizes that I'm missing and takes the thing we stole to my father." Lindsay said pondering the situation. Finally there was some hope..

"Well they have to check on us someday. And when that happens, we will be ready." Jenny said with determination showing in her voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ooh, there's hope after all!

Hey, review.

Heid


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A friend in need**

Place and Time:

The same evening that Jenny's weird call came to Jessica. 3:04 A.M..

"How can I be this stupid?" Jessica exclaimed and shook her head. Rachel looked at Jessica with concern.

"What's wrong, Jessica?" Rachel tried to read her face. Jessica looked like she had just woken up, her hair was messy, and she was only wearing her night-wear and her coat. Jessicas lower lip trembled as she tried to explain.

"I-I got a really weird call from Jenny. She sounded like she was really in t-trouble."

Rachel didn't know either Jessica nor Jenny really well. She was an okay friend with Carmelita, and only knew that Jessica and Jenny were her friends. She had seen them together sometimes.

"I will do anything to help you find her. But you can't do anything right now. Tomorrow morning everything will look brighter. Come on in, you can sleep over here."

Jessica started to protest immediately.

"No..! I-I have to find Carmelita, and tell her! I didn't even find Jack.. I forgot that he was out of town." She sighed as she said the last part and hung her head down.

Rachel opened the door entirely and motioned for Jessica to come inside. Surprisingly, she didn't protest on that and came inside. Rachel guided Jessica to her kitchen and started to dig the cupboards. Finally she found what she was looking for, opened up another cupboard and took a coffee mug out. She started to make some coffee. Rachel watched what Jessica was doing on the mean time. She was sitting in the kitchen table, clearly thinking about Jenny and looking at the table like it was really interesting. When the coffee was ready, Rachel poured some to Jessicas mug, and with a quick move, put the thing she took from the first cupboard to the mug. She mixed it with a spoon and walked over to Jessica, trying to smile a little.

"Here.. Drink this. I'll make a bed ready for you."

Jessica was starting to protest, but Rachel quickened her steps so that Jessica couldn't start with it again.

After a few minutes Rachel came back and found that Jessica had drank the coffee al right, and looked really sleepy. She guided her to her bed, even though she was still faintly trying to protest. She covered Jessica with a warm blanket, put the lights off, and went to her own bedroom.

Before the cat fell to sleep, she thought:

_"I'll ask her more about it tomorrow. Maybe I can help her find her friend. Yeah.. tomorrow..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessica started to wake up slowly. She heard some faint noises, like somebody would walk around the house silently. She started to remember things, but didn't dare to open her eyes and see if it was all true.

Finally after a few minutes, she opened them. She recognized the place immediately, and jumped up like crazy and moved around Rachel's house to search for her coat.

Rachel peeked from the kitchen and noticed that Jessica was awake. Now it would be a good time to ask more about the events of last night. But apparently Jessica was in a hurry, looking for something.

"Oh, I see you're up! Hey, what's the hurry, Jessica? I was thinking if you could..?"

But Jessica cut Rachel off.

"Have you seen my coat?"

Rachel just stared a while, then regained her composure.

"Uhh.. I think I put it there." She pointed at the closet.

Jessica was silent and mumbled a thank you. Rachel decided to try and wire up a conversation again.

"I thought about the thing you said yesterday, and I was just wondering..?"

But she got cut off again.

"Hey now that I remember", Jessica said while putting her coat on in a hurry and looked around for her car keys now, "Do you have Carmelita's new address? I didn't have the time to ask for it the last time I saw her."

Rachel thought a while and tried to remember where she had stashed the paper where she had written the address..

"Hmm.. Wait I'll go check." She came back a moment later, bringing a yellow post-it note with her. "But Jessica, wait a second before you leave, I have to-"

But she was cutt off yet again when Jessica took the paper and finally found her car keys and started to leave.

"Thanks a million times, Rachel. But now I gotta go, I'll inform you later!" And with that, she practically ran for the door and was out in a split second. Rachel just stood there, dumbfounded, a coffee mug in her other hand and her purse in the other.

_"I hate mornings." _She thought before she went back to the kitchen. She put her mobilephone near on the table just in case if Jessica or Carmelita called.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessica drove at a regular speed around Paris. She checked Jenny's home just to be sure. The place was dark and it seemed that she hadn't even been at home. Frustrated Jessica went back to her car and looked at the post-it note that Rachel had given to her.

The address that Rachel had given her didn't look familiar. She remembered that she had a map of Paris somewhere in her car, so she stopped for a while and started to look around for it. Finally she found it, and noticed that the address was near the centre of Paris, actually the area was a five minute- drive from the Eiffel Tower. Jessica decided to start from the Eiffel Tower and go on from there.

_"This can't possibly be the right address" _Jessica tohught in disbelief. The house, or it looked a little like a house, was kinda like a summer cottage, only it looked abandoned and like no one would live there anymore. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either.

Actually Jessica didn't know anything about Carmelita's boyfriend, she just knew that they had a history together and they had moved together shortly after the party in Jessica's parents mansion. Jessica noticed that there wasn't any particular front door, so she just parked her car near the house or cottage or whatever, and approached the door. She hesitated at the door, but finally took a deep breath and knocked.

A minute went, and no one came..

_I knew it, this must be the wrong address..._

Just after that thought Jessica heard some steps approaching the door. She felt herself a little bit nervous. Someone opened the door, peeked one eye out, noticed Jessica, looked around and noticed that Jessica had come alone, and opened the door entirely. Finally Jessica saw the person who opened the door. Apparently it was a pink hippo. He looked big, but not scary at all. They just stared at each other a while, but after a while the hippo found his voice and smiled.

"Can I help you..?"

He had a deep voice, but kind. Jessica swallowed and spoke up.

"Yes. I'm.. I mean...I don't know if this is the right address..?" She mumbled.

Murray just continued to smile and arched an eyebrow.

"Depends on who or what you are searching for."

"Well.. Actually, I'm looking for Carmelita Fox." She finally spluttered out.

A deep "Oh." was Murray's comment. He opened the door for Jessica. "You've come to the right address, then. I'll get her."

Jessica stepped inside and Murray closed the door after her. He disappeared from the view, and she was left alone. The house wasn't really that bad from the inside. The outside of the house just tricked a bit. There was a living room close to the kitchen. The kitchen was clean and it smelled like food. The living room was big, and the tv was on. There was a hall that lead to some other part of the houses, but she didn't dare to go there. Apparently there was something Carmelita hadn't told her. Was there more poeple? Was that hippo Carmelita's boyfriend? Why had Carmelita been so secretive about giving the address? Would they be able to help Jenny?

Finally Jessica heard approaching steps and sighed in relief. She would meet Carmelita again. It had been a while, and she missed her friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: A nice place to end the chapter! Yeah, it was super super short. How come... After all, we must see how Jenny and Lindsay are doing, and how will things go. Review!

Heid


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friends Reunite**

Soon Jessica saw Carmelita again. Her face looked the same, but her clothes didn't. She was wearing a light blue shirt, black tight jeans and for once, she was wearing normal shoes instead of boots.

"Jessica? It's been like four weeks! What finally brings you here?" Carmelita asked excitedly and hugged Jessica.

Carmelita seemed to be on a happy mood. Jessica would have to break the news to her about Jenny. She sighed and pulled back so they could look each other in the eyes.

"I don't want to scare you, or anything, but.. I got a weird call from Jenny yesterday." Tears started to gather in Jessica's eyes.

Carmelita didn't seem to understand, and just stood there and arched an eyebrow.

"What? You're not saying that she has ran away with Jack, hasn't she?

It was Jessica's turn to be bewildered.

"No, nothing like that. I would have come here yesterday, but I didn't remember that you had moved so I ran into Rachel and slept in her place last night. It was last night around three that I got the weird call from Jenny. She seemed to be in trouble but she didn't have the time to explain more because the line went dead. I have tried to call her again, but..." Jessica's voice faded away.

"You may be overreacting a bit. What if she's at home and everything's just fine?" Carmelita tried to reassure Jessica. It didn't seem to help, when Jessica sniffled and swallowed hard.

"No, I'm not. I checked her apartment. She wasn't there, and it seemed that she didn't go there last night."

Now Carmelita was starting to be worried too. She frowned when she tried to think of something to do here. And the fact that Jessica was being really serious about the whole thing didn't help at all.

Bentley was listening to Carmelita and Jessica's conversation from the living room and his brains were already forming a plan. When he couldn't keep it to himself anymore, he turned around, rested his hands to the back of the couch and piped out:

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I think I have a plan."

Jessica was startled and turned to face the turtle and wiped her eyes while doing so.

"Y-You do? W-Who are you?"

Bentley was about to answer, but instead it was another male voice that answered to Jessica's question.

"That's Bentley, this hippo next to me is Murray and I'm Sly."

Jessica saw a raccoon that she didn't recognize (but who seemed familiar) and the same hippo that opened the door for her coming from the hall where Carmelita came in the first place. Jessica didn't know what to say so she just spluttered:

"There's even more people?"

Carmelita laughed at her comment, but pointed out "No, there's just the Cooper Gang and me."

It took Jessica a split second to take all in, but then it hit her. He had seen the raccoon before, at the party, and realized now what Carmelita had meant when she had said that they had met before.

"That's.. Uhh.. I mean.. that's Sly Cooper right? And, and your gang?" Jessica got to say out of amesement. "Awesome to meet you! Carmelita here of course has told all kinds of things..." Jessica said and smiled, okay, grinned to them all. Carmelita just blushed and tried to change the subject.

"So, Bentley, you said you had some plan, right?"

Bentley nodded. "Yes. So, you said that your friend is missing, so.. There's not much what Interpol can do right now, so I just thought that maybe we could start looking for her at night, particularly Sly and Carmelita would." Bentley looked at everyone and their reactions. Jessica looked quite happy, must be the fact that she finally found people who could be able to help Jenny. Murray was just Murray, Sly seemed serious for once and nodded his approval. Carmelita on the other hand didn't seem so relaxed.

"What? But, Bentley! I know nothing of being sneaky or anything, I suck!"

"Just follow my footsteps, and you'll be fine." Sly said reassuring and pulled Carmelita closer.

Carmelita felt delirious by his touch, it seemed to have the same effect each and every time. She just blushed and relaxed a bit.

"There's then no way to work at day?" Jessica asked hopefully.

Bentley thought a second, and and idea popped his mind. "Well.. Not much for Sly, me nor murray, but you two could take some pictures from Jenny to town and put them around. Maybe someone has seen her or something. Otherwise we'll have to wait until night."

"Well, I think I have a photo of Jenny somewhere..." Jessica mumbled and started looking for it.

"Actually, so do I." Sly said suddenly.

"What? Ringtail, always taking pictures of pretty girls." Carmelita laughed and tried to stay serious and pretended to be hurt. Sly seemed to really think she was hurt and tried to say something, but Carmelita just ushered him to get the picture.

A minute later Sly brought the picture with him. It was a picture of Jenny and Jack standing under a mistletoe. Jessica recognized the place immediately.

"Hey! That's from my parent's mansion! From the party!" She exclaimed and peered at the picture.

"Yeah, I snatched it without them noticing me taking it." Sly said proudly while swinging his binoc-u-com in his left hand and grinning.

"Now I'm really concerned. You didn't take pictures of me now, did you?" Carmelita said in horror; she was out like a light most of the time, so.. definitely not good pictures.

"Yeah, I did..." A whack in the head silenced him. "But! They're actually good! I'll show them to you later."

"You'd better! So I get the pleasure to tear them apart!" Carmelita said mischievously.

Ten minutes later Bentley had copied the picture and edited it so they had a stack of A4 papers ready to go. They would go and visit Interpol first and tell about Jenny. It would be a little bit hard for Carmelita to go back to her old working place. It hadn't even been more than four weeks since she had called to her chief and quit her job. He was of course upset, but didn't get to beg her back because she hung up. Carmelita even went to pick up her stuff when she knew that the chief wasn't in Paris.

They drove to Interpol with Jessica's car. After visiting there they would go around walking and put the papers around town.

"So, here we are. You sure you want to come? I could go by myself." Jessica said while bringing her car to a stop.

"No. I can't just avoid the place forever." Carmelita said and got up from the car.

They got to the 2nd floor without no one bothering them. Carmelita saw Rachel's office at the end of the corridor.

"Hey Jess, if I go and talk to Rachel, could you still manage by yourself?"

"Sure, I'll come and fetch you as soon as I'm done."

Jessica turned left and Carmelita continued to go straight forward. She knocked politely, and when she heard Rachel say "Come in", she stepped inside.

"Hi! Wow, what brings you back here? You're not coming back to the force, are you?" Rachel was surprised to see Carmelita.

They caught up with everything. Carmelita told how things weren't proceeding with Jenny's disappearance. They made a deal that Rachel would call Carmelita immediately if she heard anything about Jenny. Carmelita even told Rachel about Sly, but she made her promise not to tell anyone. Rachel was a little dumbfounded by the news, but finally grinned and told Carmelita how she always knew that she would find someone special. A moment later Jessica came, and they left to put the A4's around town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around the same time, Paris.

"The more I try not to think about last night, the more it comes back to me." Sasha complained while she and Rebecca were walking around town. They were hoping to find a lead so that they would find Lindsay.

"The same with me. Though you didn't get chased at." Rebecca pondered and closed her eyes in horror when she thought about it.

_-flashback-_

_"Uhmm, well.. Let's split up!" Lindsay yelled. Rebecca panicked but tried to speed up. After a while she was left alone to run when she and Lindsay turned to different directions. She looked over her shoulder and saw the other goon still running after her. Luckily the other one had gone somewhere. It would be easier to hide from him._

_Rebecca tried to misslead the wolf by turning to narrow alleys, but she didn't know the alleys so well, so it was hard. They had been running for a while already, when Rebecca turned to a really narrow alley and tripped. Her heart was pounding like crazy, but she got up quickly and continued to run straight forward. She noticed some garbage and hid behind them, panting like crazy. _

_The goon hadn't noticed her turning there, and just ran past the alley. Rebecca tried to neutralize her breathing; she was afraid he would hear her. After some long agonizing minutes it was silent. Rebecca didn't hear anything else than her own breathing. Apparently he had gone far already. She didn't dare to come out yet, so she waited a little longer. _

_Wild thoughts ran through her mind, and she didn't even dare to go back the same way she came. She started to look behind her, if the alley would lead her somewhere. She saw a ladder about 4 feet high. Becca sighed in relief. A savior._

_-end of the flashback-_

"But it just annoys me so much! I can't do anything! And then there was that other woman..." Sasha moaned while sighing.

"What? There was?" Rebecca asked. Well that was a surprise! The three of them had went separated ways, so it wasn't a miracle that Rebecca didn't know about it...

"It was like this.."

_-flashback-_

_Sasha sped up and took support from a lamppost to get to the rooftop. Once she got there she immediately took a fighting pose in case they came after her. Apparently they hadn't come after her, but she saw from up there that Lindsay and Rebecca were still running for their lives, and the goons were after them. Sasha had to see what was happening, so she ran after them. She ran along them, but they didn't see her. The rooftop ended suddenly, so she didn't have any other choice but to take a left turn; to another rooftop. She saw while she jumped acrobatically to the other rooftop that right on that same moment Lindsay ran directly beneath her on the alleys._

_Sasha stopped for a while to see the situation. There was only the other goon running after Lindsay._

_"Nice. Now I can try and help her. It's easier to take down one than two." _

_She saw from up there that they were heading to the harbour. Sasha knew that Lindsay knew the city pretty well; usually they had been hanging around the city; exploring things. Unfortunately Lindsay's sense of direction was apparently lost in this kind of situation, so she ended up to a dead end. Sasha saw the wolf carrying a gun so she just had to witness her friend being captured by the wolf. After a few minutes the other wolf joined the first and they started to drag Lindsay away. _

_Sasha realized that she couldn't do anything, but she still followed them, hoping she could see were they were heading..._

_-end of the flashback-_

"I saw the other woman walking there, alone. I would have warned her, but she heard Lindsay so she went to hide behind some cargo boxes." Sasha explained while they were still walking around.

"But..If that woman saw everything, why didn't she call the police?" Rebecca wondered.

"She couldn't. She dropped the upper box by accident and they went after her. I tried to stay along but they disappeared to the dark alleys... I have no idea where they went and that annoys me! If I just went and did something, they wouldn't have taken Lindsay..." Sasha bewailed and kicked a can in agony.

"Don't blame yourself! You were braver than I would've never been! You followed them! At least you tried!" Rebecca tried to reassure her other best friend.

"Yeah, you're right. We should start really looking for Lindsay and not just wander around. Come, let's check the inner town."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That's the end of chapter 4! Hmm hmm.. Poor Lindsay and Jenny! They will make an appearance on the next chapter or on the one after the next chapter!

See ya!  
Heid


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Turns**

As Sasha and Rebecca made it to the inner town, they couldn't be without noticing the posters Jessica and Carmelita had put up. Rebecca was always the curious one, so she wanted to know what they were all about.

"Another disappearing, apparently someone else is missing too." Rebecca exclaimed and pointed at the picture.

Sasha took a better view too, and gasped.

"Oh my god! That's the same woman I saw in the harbour with the two goons and Lindsay!"

"What?"

"That woman in that picture is wearing the same dress or something than the woman that I saw wore." Sasha squinted at the picture, just to be sure about it.

"You seem to be really interested in that picture, do you know something about the matter that you would like to share?"

The voice scared the hell out of both Sasha and Rebecca. They turned quickly and saw two women standing there, behind them. The other one, taller, who had blue hair and brown eyes, frowned at them and arched an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Rebecca was the first to recover and opened her mouth. "Well.. We were just.." Finally Sasha joined in. "I was wondering.. That woman in that picture looks like someone I have seen earlier.." Then Sasha grew suspicious. "Why do you ask? Are you with the police?"

Carmelita was a bit surprised by the question, but composed herself.

"No, I am not. It's just that that this is our friend you are talking about. Now were did you see her, anything you tell might help us."

Sasha looked at Rebecca to ask for support, and Rebecca just shrugged. Sasha was doubting this; what if they were indeed with the police? She and Rebecca would be screwed if they found out that they had ran away from home a while ago. After a few long minutes however Sasha decided to tell what she knew.

She didn't tell directly about Lindsay, she lied a bit. She didn't want them to know that she, Lindsay and Rebecca had been stealing from other people. Even if the guys were criminals, it would still be a crime. Sasha led them to the harbour and told how she had been watching from the rooftop when it had happened. She ended her telling by sighing and telling how their friend had been missing since.

Carmelita was still doubting Sasha's story a bit.

"But why were they after you two and your friend? It just doesn't feel right to me." She got down to one knee and examined the platform closely.

Sasha was sweating a bit; she was having a mental argument with herself, should she tell or not.

"Well, you see..uhh." She didn't get to end her sentence, because she didn't make up any good explanation.

"Just out with it!" Jessica grew a bit frustrated; she had been like that since Jenny went missing. This whole thing was getting to her nerves.

Sasha sighed and her head was drooping.

"We..we stole from them. We were in a bar and not in a shop as I told you before.."

Carmelita raised her head a bit to look at Sasha in the eyes. She was wondering why Sasha thought that they were with the police. They explained that they weren't, so why did Sasha still think that way..? _"She's definitely hiding something.."_ Carmelita thought but didn't push it.

"But.. Why didn't you tell us that before?"

Before Sasha got to answer, Rebecca answered for her; she hadn't said a word in a long time.

"Lindsay has mentioned you.. You see, her dad is working in Interpol, he's an inspector, so we've been hanging around there sometimes. Lindsay knows in which cases the officers work for. She told about you and that you were working with the Cooper case. So..so you can't accuse us about lying, because you lied too!"

Carmelita was a bit stunned first, but finally smiled.

"If your friend knows that much, shouldn't she know that I'm no longer working in that case, or in Interpol for that matter?"

Rebecca felt ashamed; she didn't know that. Since they ran away, they hadn't been hanging around there anymore..

"Uhh.. We.. she.."

Jessica had always been good at reading people's faces, so she quessed immediately what this was all about.

"I know, you have ran away from home have you? My only question is: why? It can't be that bad, can it?" Jessica asked in worry. She had always loved children, she didn't like to see them suffer or feel sad.

"My parents are really strict, I just didn't like the rules they always put. Me and my friends have always been sticking for each other, so they supported me when I ran away form home." Sasha explained and sighed.

"Though I didn't ask for them to run away as well." She had tears in her eyes.

Carmelita decided not to push Sasha or Rebecca anymore, so she changed the subject.

"Did you see were they ran when the guy chased Jenny?"

Sasha thought about it a moment, and tried to remember which was the direction they went to.

"I- I think they ran towards the park. I'll show you."

The four of them started to walk to the direction Sasha showed. It proved to be more difficult than Sasha thought; it was harder to try to remember the way because she 1) she was running in the rooftops when she was trying to stay along and 2) it was pitch dark when that happened.

The alleys weren't so freaky by daylight, they just seemed to be ordinary roads. Narrow, but still ordinary. There so many of them, so they split up and started to search for anything they could.

After a while Rebecca seemed to find something, and she yelled to the others to come and see. There was, in the ground, a mobile phone, or what was left of it. Carmelita took a bag form her pocket, and with a gloved paw, put the remains to the bag. They searched for quite a while, but didn't find anything else. They were almost at the inner town again when Sasha decided to reveal the rest of the story to Carmelita and Jessica.

"I didn't tell you everything, I'm afraid." She took a deep breath. "This was the thing we stole."

She took a little plastic bag from her pocket and showed it to Carmelita and Jessica.

"Is that..some sort of drug?" Jessica said and carefully took the bag from Sasha and examined it.

"So that's the thing you stole then?" Carmelita asked from Sasha and Rebecca. Both cats suddenly found the ground really intersting, and just stared at it while nodding in unison. "This could prove to be very important evidence... that's why we're letting you get a away with just a warning. But I'm telling you, stealing is wrong, it's a bad habit."

Carmelita waved her finger at the girls but couldn't help but let a little smile develop in the corner of her mouth. This indeed reminded her of someone...

"We're.. not coming to the station, but.. could we change numbers so that we could know what's going on?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

Jessica dug a pen from her purse and took one of the A4's, ripped it in half and scribbled her number to it. Carmelita put her number under Jessica's and gave the half of the paper to Sasha and Rebecca. They did the same.

They went to different directions, because Jessica and Carmelita would take the samples to Interpol.

When they left, Carmelita smiled happily because, for once, things were progressing.. And at night they would look around town for Jenny too, so at least they were doing _something _to search for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't know what we'll do if they tell someone that we've ran away..." Rebecca thought heatedly.

"Well if Carmelita told the truth, she isn't working for Interpol anymore..." Sasha mused. "Though I don't understand why, because according to Lindsay she is, I mean was, one of the best officers around Interpol.."

"People can have problems.. No one would have quessed that I run away from home. But that's what I did." Rebecca proclaimed.

"You're right. We shouldn't meddle into other people's business."

"Yeah. Let's just wait that they call us..."

They continued their walk to their new "home" where they were staying at. Actually it was an abandoned summer cottage, but it was okay. Though they had a problem; when winter came, where would they stay.. The cottage was too cold to stay when it was winter. They would have to think about it later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hmm.. This chapter turned out to be one of the shortest, because the previous was longer. Oh well, it's still a chapter! Now finally, Jenny and Lindsay will appear on the next chapter! ;D Stay tuned! Oh, and remember to review!

Heid


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mixed emotions and girl power**

As the evening was coming closer, Carmelita found out she wasn't so nervous than she thought she would be. Carmelita had been spending her time by making supper with Jessica.

About half an hour before she and Sly would leave, Carmelita heard the Cooper Gang discussing about something in the living room. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she just quietly leapt behind Sly as he was sitting in the smaller couch listening to Bentley. She climbed over the back of the couch to sit next to Sly and leaning on to him.

He noticed her coming and greeted her happily by lifting his arm so that she could lean against him better.

Bentley had drawn something to a roll of papers and was explaining it.

"Hmm.. It won't be possible to postpone the plan to tomorrow night... The diamond won't be on display tomorrow because they will move it to Peru by then..."

"Well couldn't we still do it tonight?" Sly pondered.

Bentley thought a while, and finally nodded slowly. "It might be possible, but then we should really get a move on already. Is the van ready, Murray?"

"Yup, it is, Bentley."

Bentley nodded in approval. He hadn't even noticed Carmelita there, until they all got up to get ready.

Carmelita put her hair into a tight ponytail, decided to wear the darkest clothes she found (dark blue jeans and a black sweater) and after getting dressed, she was ready to go.

--

After a while, Murray drove them near the harbour, where they would start to look.

"We circle around here and come and pick you two up after an hour, okay?" Bentley explained to them when they had stopped near the platform. "Oh, and Sly, you have your binoc-u-com, right?"

"Yes."

Sly and Carmelita were left by themselves when the van disappeared from their view. They did what they could, searched every place they could think of. When the sixty minutes were drawing closer, Carmelita started to feel so despondent that she just slumped down on the rooftop and gave up searching.

She had never felt so disappointed to herself before. Or..maybe there was the time when she had quit her job and she felt like she had betrayed everyone in her family, including herself. She stared at the rooftop like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She had unshed tears in her eyes and her ears were flat against her head.

Sly was a few rooftops away so he didn't notice Carmelita's sudden mood immediately. But after a moment, he catched sight of her and sat next to her, ready to listen if she decided to share her thoughts with him. He canted his head and tried to look straight into her eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. Sly just had to hope that she started to talk about it. His wish came true faster than he thought it would.

"I always try to do my best, but it ends up the opposite. Every single time... I feel..so lost. I don't know what to do." And with that, she finally let all the bottled emotions come out and buried her face into her hands and sobbed quietly.

Sly felt so sorry for her. He knew she was talking about Jenny, but she had said _"every single time.." _and that confused him. Well, he wasn't going to ask about it right away. She would tell about it when she wanted to. By pulling her close and comforting her he was wordlessly telling her how he cared about her and wanted to make her feel safe and warm. Sly knew from experience that if too many painful emotions were bottled, they could explode sooner or later...

They stayed there until Sly's binoc-u-com rang and Bentley let them know that they were already down in the harbour and waiting for Sly and Carmelita to come back. Bentley was already counting minutes so they wouldn't be late from their schedule. Their ride back to the safehouse was silent, apart from Bentley and Murray's light conversation about a hotdog stand they had visited while waiting.

They stopped in front of the safehouse for Carmelita to stay there with Jessica if any news of Jenny arrived. Sly opened the back doors of the van and she stepped out. Carmelita still looked like she was about to cry and told Sly in a quiet, soft voice that he and the rest of gang should be careful. She tried to smile again, and was about to go inside, when Sly seized her by her arm and kissed her right on the lips. That kiss symbolized strong love between them both.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Right the next morning (after the horrible night) the wolves came to check up on Jenny and Lindsay. Quickly they started to insist that Lindsay had to tell them where she put the thing she stole. Surprisingly, Lindsay told the truth for once and told them how she didn't know where it was. They grew so angry with them that they said that they could then starv to death, because they were no use to them anymore.

Later in that very same evening Jenny and Lindsay had searched through the room they were in, but hadn't found anything special. There was only the door, and a small window. Besides, the window was really high, there wasn't many chances to escape..

They shared the bigger bed which was in the room. Jenny wasn't sleepy, but after rolling in the bed for few hours, she had fell asleep, finally. After a few hours, she woke up when she felt the moonlight shining directly to her face. (A/N: Just to clear things out this is the same night as Carmelita and Sly go and search for Jenny) She grunted and turned away from the window, only to notice that she was merely an inch away form Lindsay's face. She had her eyes open, and she stared at her.

It scared the hell out of Jenny.

"AAAH!" She got up and fell from the bed with a loud thump. "Are you crazy! You scared the hell out of me!"

Lindsay just stretched and got up too. "I didn't know you were going to turn. And I woke up over an hour ago. I couldn't sleep."

Jenny steadied her breath and sighed. "Oh, okay. Sorry for screaming."

Jenny got up from the hard wooden floor. She felt dirty, she still had the same clothes she was wearing the night when the party was being held. She didn't even have her shoes. _"I must've dropped them on the way somehow. They were expensive..." _Jenny thought and twiddled her hair while pondering.

"Yo Jenny? Lindsay asked suddenly and Jenny's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"I hear the guys talking about something. Come, listen." Lindsay pressed her ear to the wooden door and tried to listen. It was hard though, otherwise the wall was too thick or they were two rooms away, too far.

Jenny tried to hear too, but couldn't hear anything. That frustrated her really much.

"Can you hear anything? All I hear is some mumbling."

"No.." Suddenly Lindsay got an idea. "Hey.. Maybe this could come to our advantage!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I don't see how this could help us anyhow..?" Jenny arched an eyebrow and stared at Lindsay.

Lindsay just sighed and started to explain. "Look, for once, I did some thinking last night.. Good to do sometimes, really. That window is really high, right? So.. If we could drag this bed under it, then get it open, and...ta-daa! An escape route!"

"But.. They might hear us!" Jenny whispered like she would've been afraid that they heard her voice.

Lindsay grew frustrated with Jenny's doubting.

"Well, do you have a better idea, huh? Because if you do, I'd really like to hear it!"

Jenny thought a second and gave up.

"Well, no. No I don't. I'll help you with the bed."

They started to pull the bed together towards the window. It was surprisingly heavy, and they really had to pull to get it under the window. Luckily things went well and the bed didn't give out too loud noises. Lindsay rushed to the door to listen if someone was coming. She could still hear them talking, so no, they were't coming.

"Linds! Help me with this bolt. This looks like it's really new and apparently no one has opened this before. It's tight!" Jenny yelped while trying to labour the bolt open.

Lindsay went over to help Jenny. Together they pulled it, and after a moment, it opened wih a loud noise.

Jenny and Lindsay both stopped immediately, both of them holding their breaths. Finally Lindsay got her voice back and panicked. She whispered loudly, though it sounded like she was hissing.

"Hurry! I'll help you outside, just. uhmm. Let me, I'll help you up!"

Lindsay took hold of under Jennys ankle and helped her take hold from the edge of the window. Finally Jenny smelled fresh air. Luckily the cabin wasn't too high, so she could easily first sit on the windowsill and then jump to the ground. She didn't have to wait long until Lindsay came from the window and elegantly jumped down.

"Where are we..?" Was Lindsays question right away when they were outside.

But Jenny wasn't listening. She just started at the cabin. She was just starting to realise something. How didn't she before? Mentally she kicked herself. Oh how many times had she walked that same road that she saw going to the front door? And oh how many times did she visit this place before?

"This..this cabin.." Jenny gasped and felt like she was going to faint. She was swaying. Well, she hadn't eaten for a long time, maybe it was partly because of that too.

"What? What is wrong, Jenny?" Lindsay asked concerned.

Jenny seemed to come back to her senses. "I have no time to explain, but I definitely know where we are! My friend doesn't live far from here. Come! Now where did I put that post-it note?"

Lindsay just stared at Jenny like she was crazy, but still followed Jenny who was half running, half walking away from the cabin while digging her purse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The heist and a surprise**

Sly crept inside the museum where the diamond was on display through the window that was on the museum's roof like Bentley instructed. Though this ws the last night before the next day the diamond wouldn't be there anymore, that didn't mean that the security system wasn't tight. Sly went on until he was at the main hall.

"Remember Sly, you must be extra careful, there seems to be flashlight guards near the laser security systems." Bentley reminded Sly for the umpteenth time.

"I know Bentley, relax and let me handle this. That diamond is as good as ours." Sly grinned as he thought about the look on Bentley's face when he would be able to sell the diamond on thief net.

But Bentley didn't seem to have that much confidence in Sly. "Yeah, like last time when you got too careless and stepped on a floor laser and almost got caught?"

"Well, that was then, now is now." But Bentley was right, Sly had to be very careful so he wouldn't trip an alarm on the way to the diamond.

Sly jumped like a rabbit over the floor lasers and dodged a guard's flashlight and even pickpocketed him before continuing.

After many guards and lasers there was only two laser walls between him and the diamond.

"Bentley, sitting duck needs a little help here, seems like they've put extra lasers near the diamond. Can you hack them away?"

Sly heard Bentley chuckle a little at his comment but he seemed pleased that for once Sly stuck to the code names. "No big deal sitting duck, this is a standard or less security system."

It took Bentley under a minute to hack the system and Sly could go on. He was just about to go over to the diamond when Bentley stopped him.

"Wait! There are still sensors on the floor. If you step on them, it will trip an alarm."

Sly frowned. "What? How am I going to go past them?"

Bentley thought a second and worked on his laptop. "Hmm, take your binoc-u-com and look to your left." Sly did as he was instructed. "Now, do you see that security camera? There should be a wire leading from it to a power switch."

Sly peered through the binoc-u-com. "Yep, I can see the power switch, but that's quite a long way. How am I going to get to it?"

"Hmm, aha! You remember when you used that grapple-cam once when you had to distract a flashlight quard?" Sly nodded and smiled, starting to realise what Bentley meant, and retrieved it from his pouch. "Now, put it to the ground and switch the power on."

Sly put it down and pressed the button. Soon Bentley handled everything and used the grapple-cam to first attach it to the wall and then get it close to the power switch. Then he blew it into bits with his grapple cam. Slowly and silently, though Sly couldn't see it, the floor sensors were gone.

"The floor sensors are away! Sitting duck, finish the job by making a hole to the glass surrounding the diamond and get out of there. We won't take the chance that the police might be on their way to get us."

Expertly Sly made the hole and slipped the diamond into his pouch. Sly heard Bentley's sigh of relief. Grinning, he took his calling card out and placed it to the same spot where the diamond was just a few seconds ago. He went back the same way he came, dodged the same guards and opened the same window that lead to the roof. Silently he ran across the rooftops, his body filled with adrenaline, to meet Bentley and Murray on their rendezvous point.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jenny, wait! Where are we going?" Lindsay was desperatedly running after Jenny, trying to keep up with her, but she was walking so fast. Lindsay looked over her shoulder to see if the wolfs had followed them. They hadn't, luckily.

"I'll explain to you as soon as I find the...aha! Here's the right street!" Jenny slowed down a bit. "Now, what did you ask?"

Lindsay looked angrily at Jenny for not explaining anything, but she calmed herself down. "I want to know where are we and were are we going? I don't like it when people know things that I don't!" Sometimes Lindsay could act so much like a teen-ager. Well, wasn't she one?

Jenny stopped her walking and tried to explain as well as she could. "Well, that cabin, where we were, belongs to my boyfriend, Jack, he built it with his own hands. And apparently, those wolves took advantage of the situation that Jack was on a holiday and that's how they kept it as their safehouse. And this post-it note", Jenny picked it up to show at Lindsay, I got it from my firend so I could go and see her and her boyfriend's house someday. And we are going to go to their place because they are the closest we can find so we can call the police and catch those maniacs! Any more questions?"

Lindsay was quite pleased with the answer and set a last glance over at the cabin, and to her horror, saw the two wolves out there searching for them. They had noticed they had escaped through the window! "Oh shit! Jenny, run! They know we have escaped!"

At least now they had. They heard Lindsay's scream and started to run towards them. "EEP!" They both screamed and ran across the street. There were houses on both sides of the road.

"Lindsay! Stay with me, me must stick together! Follow me!" Jenny shouted and checked the address one last time before she ducked through some bushes, spiky ones. The needles cut through her flesh like biting piranhas. Lindsay came right after her and they shivered there together, unable to do nothing more than to look at each other.

_"Oh no, this is the end, they'll probably kill us" _Lindsay thought and closed her eyes and thought for the worst.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, just as the wolves were running side by side from the other side of the road to the other side, a van came doubling from arund the corner and hit staright to the both of them, knocking them unconscious. The van screeched to a halt and stopped, barely missing the "poor" guys who had flewn a few meters by the impact.

Murray gasped in horror when he saw he had hit some people. "Oh my god, what have I done! I have to check on them that they aren't dead!"

Bentley was in hysteria. "Oh no! They will call the police and get us for this! Murray don't go! Come back and let's just leave!"

Poor Sly was a bit green from his face and opened the door holding his stomach. "Oww, Murray, why did you have to drive so fast? We believe that you can drive as fast as you want. I think I 'm gonna vomit." He bent over to the ground still holding his stomach.

Jenny panicked. She was stuck in a bush with Lindsay, the needles hurt like hell, she was too afraid to try and get out from the spiky bush. "Help, someone!"

Sly, who was on his knees holding his stomach near the bushes, heard Jenny. "Huh? Hello, is someone there? Ooh.."

"Please help us out, we're stuck in these bushes!" Jenny didn't like being in narrow places, like in an elevator or in this case, stuck between spiky needles.

Sly crawled on all fours and found them, and tried to free them but the needles prevented him from helping them with just bare hands. He felt like he would vomit again, but he kept on, got his cane from inside the van and came back. He managed to cut a hole in there to get first Lindsay out, then Jenny. Jenny was in so much panic, that she just rushed straight into Sly's arms and started to cry and kept saying something about not liking to be in narrow places. Sly tried to comfort her the best he could, even though he felt so sick himself.

Lindsay was feeling much better than Jenny, and rushed straight to Murray and explained how the wolves had chased her and Jenny and by bouncing on to them, Murray had saved their lives. Finally Bentley dared to come out and brought some rope with him so that Murray could tie the wolves up and put them inside the van. They were still unconscious, but they didn't seem to be in a critical condition.

Lindsay went inside the van with Bentley and Murray, because she didn't know where they lived. Sly on the other hand, lead Jenny to their home by walking with her. The trip wasn't long, it was a block away, and the whole journey Jenny held onto Sly like she would die if she didn't.

They reached home and Lindsay called from Bentley's mobilephone to the police and told them everything, including about Jenny and the wolfes. Bentley had insisted that Jenny didn't mention him, Sly or Murray, or give the address. Lindsay gave the street name to the police, but didn't tell which house. She would tell something like that the wolves ran into each other while chasing her and Jenny and then they had tied them up together with a rope they found from some house's yard.

Murray stood guarding the wolves while Bentley worked on his laptop to see how fast the police would arrive so they would have time to hide the van.

Meanwhile, Sly went inside the safehouse and took Jenny with him. Jessica and Carmelita came running right away to ask how the heist went. But when they saw Jenny with Sly, they first looked at each other and then screamed simultaneously together in happiness: "JENNY!"

Finally Jenny stirred a little from her shock and let go of Sly and hurried to greet her two best friends. Poor Sly though ran to the closest toilet to finally let the sick feeling go away. Right after he did he went over to the couch to lie down and try to get the dizzy feeling go away. Finally, he felt it ease up when he fell asleep from exhaustion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sly woke up when he smelled fresh coffee being made. It was still quite dark, the only light came from the kitchen. Sly sat up slowly, in case he might still feel sick. But he didn't, he felt fine.

"Oy, you're up!" Sly heard Carmelita exclaiming in happiness. She rushed to his side and brought some coffee with her. "Here, do you feel better?" Carmelita looked concerned.

"I feel fine. Where's Jenny? I remember bringing her home but then I went to sleep because I felt so sick." Sly looked around and saw that Murray was eating in the kitchen and Bentley was probably in his room typing on his laptop because he didn't see Bentley anywhere.

"Jenny and Lindsay went to the police station to give statements. They caught the kidnappers, isn't that great?"

"Lindsay? It was the other girl who was with Jenny?" Sly asked confused.

"Yes, Jenny explained to me when you were sleeping; those kidnappers had had Lindsay before they kidnapped Jenny as well. Can you believe that they were being held in Jack's cabin? Jenny was so close to us all the time and I didn't even realise..." Carmelita's voice broke, fading away. Sly pulled her onto his lap and stroked her back with his other hand. He still had the coffee mug in his other hand.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself. None of us knew she was there. If we did, we would have rescued her right away. But tell me, how did they escape?"

Carmelita wiped her unshed tears with the palm of her hand and continued. "Jenny told me there was a little window in the room where they were being kept, and they managed to get it open. But the wolves heard it and then ran after them. That's when you and Bentley and Murray saved them."

"Oh, well then everything's fine, so cheer up! We have to celebrate, right?" Carmelita forced a smile but didn't seem too happy. Sly lifted her chin up and look intensely to her eyes. "Hey. Jenny wouldn't want you to be sad, you sohuld be happy! Maybe this will help.." He leaned over to kiss Carmelita straight on lips. Just like from a movie, Carmelita put her hand behind Sly's neck and pulled him closer. Just when the kiss was lingering...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. Jenny, Jessica, Lindsay, Rebecca, Sasha, Bentley and Murray stood in the doorway, cheering at them. Carmelita blushed but Sly just grinned. He didn't seem too bothered that they had company. Jenny had like five wine bottles and three champagne bottles in her hands. It was time to celebrate.

---

A/N: This was personally one of the chapters I just Ioved to write! Now please review! I want to know if I totally sucked... :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Celebration, people!**

"Hey you two lovers, care to join us, we just must celebrate this!" Jenny exclaimed happily.

Carmelita was still blushing and tried to keep the attention out of her and Sly. "So, did the bastards confess?"

Jenny smiled even more broadly. "Yes and the policemen found some illegal drugs from them, so with them and the kidnapping, they'll stay in prison for long."

At least now Carmelita seemed more like partying and she and Sly joined them all and they started the celebration party.

After an hour they had split up into two groups, the others were in the kitchen and the others in the livingroom.

Bentley would have just wanted to spend time typing away on his laptop and trying to sell the diamond they nicked on their heist, but when the three teenagers hid it, he had nothing else to do than join them and Murray and enjoy the evening.

"Come on, guys, please, give my laptop back! I don't like wine anyways." Bentley complained while sitting in the kitchen with Murray, Sasha, Lindsay and Rebecca. He wouldn't have even joined them if Sasha hadn't threatened to kiss him if he didn't join them.

"Hey cheer up, pal. Actually, I brought some beer, would that suffice?" Murray waved one in front of Bentley and he just had to accept the fact that he would have to celebrate with them. "All right then, but it's just this one. Then you'll give me my laptop back!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say, Bentley." Sasha teased Bentley and she and Murray winked at each other, their devious minds already forming a plan to get Bentley inebriated...

The rest of them, Jenny, Jessica, Carmelita and Sly were sitting in the living room talking to each other. Sly would have wanted to join the others in the kitchen, but Jenny had insisted that he stayed, because she hadn't ever really had the chance to talk to him. Besides, Carmelita had had almost drank one wine bottle already by herself, so she hang onto Sly so he couldn't go anywhere anyways.

At first Jenny and Jessica wanted to know everything about Sly, but after a while Jenny started to remember that she hadn't seen Jack for over a week so they quickly changed the subject to anything else than happy couples.

Jenny and Jessica started to talk about how they should have to go shopping some day together. Sly thanked god that his wine bottle was empty and he could find a reason to excuse himself and go find some more.

He found his way to the kitchen, only stumbling just a little because of the dim lighting and because he was a bit inebriated. Poor Bentley who was so small was quite drunk already, unlike Murray, who was slightly bigger than the others, wasn't really drunk at all. He was the first to notice Sly coming.

"Hey pal! Can "The Murray" now give you that wine bottle you asked for him to save for you?"

Sly noticed poor Bentley who was surrounded by three teenagers. Sly chuckled a bit and focused on Murray again.

"Sure, do you remember where I told you to put it? I'm afraid I can't remember it myself anymore.."

Murray went to the fridge and digged a while, searching. He had hid it pretty well. Finally finding it, he pulled his head out of the fridge and gave the bottle to Sly.

"Have fun pal!"

Sly headed back to the living room, where Jenny and Lindsay were still talking about clothes and Carmelita was sitting on the sofa, bored.

She didn't even seem to notice when Sly came and sat down next to her, happily showing what he had found. Carmelita paid no attention towards it, just looked away and sighed. Sly had no idea why she was like this, usually she was very talkative when she was drunk. He tried to turn her to look at him, but she just shoved his hand away and snapped at him.

"Don't pretend like you would care, just like those two there!" And with that, she snatched the wine bottle off of Sly's hands and started to march towards the bedrooms and they all heard a door slam shut. Sly just sat there, his mouth opening and closing when he tried to understand what the hell had just happened.

"Oh no Sly, it's our fault! We got so carried away, we didn't notice that she..I mean.." Jenny tried to explain to Sly why Carmelita was so angry all of a sudden.

"Don't you worry ladies, I'll go and talk to her." Sly went to follow Carmelita, she was just probably in her own room and would forget the whole thing soon. Sly wandered in the hall which was pitch dark. (He hadn't found a light switch on the way.) Luckily he got used to the dark and could recognise somehow where he was going. Carmelita's door to her room was open, and Sly sighed a relieved sigh. He put the lghts on, but didn't see Carmelita in there. He was just starting to wonder where she might have gone, when he heard someone crying, very near. His sensitive ears recognised where the voice was coming. It was coming from the bathroom.

Sly knocked gently on the door. "Carmelita?"

"GO AWAY!" It seemed that Carmelita was really angry.

"Really now Carmelita, let's talk about this. If you just opened the door we could-"

"Are you deaf! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sly bounced away from the door a little bit, but he didn't leave. He tried if the door was locked. It was. He continued with a soft, gentle voice while he started picking the lock. "They didn't mean it, they're your friends, they just.." His voice faded away. He finished the sentence in hs mind._"..forgot you were there." Maybe not the best thing to say in this situation,_ Sly thought.

"They just forgot me! I know you're going to do the same as well, I just know it!" Nothing seemed to work. Finally, with Sly's thieving talent he got the door open and noiselessly slipped inside and closed the door so that Carmelita couldn't escape from him to another room and lock it as well. That would just send Sly back to square one again.

Carmelita was sitting there, in the floor with the wine bottle. She had drank half from it already. It was pitch dark, she hadn't even noticed Sly coming inside and closing the door.

"So.. you want to talk now?" Sly asked and waited what would be Carmelita's reaction. She bolted up from the floor and apparently tried to push Sly out, but how could he go through a door just like that? She tried everything, but Sly blocked her attempts, snatched the wine bottle away from her and closed her into his arms, holding her arms so she couldn't move. First she struggled like mad, but finally gave up and instead, started to cry. There they were, in a bathroom, Sly holding Carmelita while she just cried. Finally she spoke while silently sobbing.

"They don't care, they just don't.. Why can't I ever find loyal friends?" Sly thought Carmelita was speaking of Neyla, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe he would find out someday. Slowly he let go of her hands and turned her around to face him and whispered in the silence.

"Let's go, you can sleep in my room." Carmelita didn't resist when Sly, just in case she would get angry again, lifted her into his arms and carried her away from there and into his room. Using one arm, he closed the door, switched on a dim table lamp and finally put Carmelita down to lie on his bed.

She had her eyes closed and she was already breathing much more peacefully. It was a warm summernight so Sly moved to sit on the windowsill while partially opening the window a bit. He loved to just sit there sometimes, rest his back against the wall and watch the moon. Suddenly he felt someone brush his arm slightly. Carmelita stood next to him, looking at him with a tear stained face. Sly smiled a bit and helped her up to lean against him. Carmelita wrapped her arms around Sly, and spoke with a sorrowful voice. "I'm sorry." Sly just stroked her back to indicate it was okay and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon that night, the moon was huge and felt like it was so close even though it was over millions of kilometres away... They stayed there, in that position, in the almost dark room, until they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs.

"Hey! Someone's.. what is that anyways?..thingy is making a huge sound!" You wouldn't have to be a genius to realise that Bentley was definitely drunk. Rebecca laughed at Bentley and yelled over to Lindsay.

"Yo, Linds! I think it's yours!

Lindsay digged her bag heatedly, trying to find her mobilephone. Usually she didn't keep it switched on, because her parents would try and call her, but today she had to keep it open in case the inspector who dealt with the kidnapping case called. Finally Lindsay found it. His father was calling.

_"Well I'll have to face him sometimes anyway."_ Lindsay thought before answering. "Hello?"

Jenny and Jessica looked at each other in horror when they heard Lindsay's father screaming on the other end of the line. It felt like the screaming would go on and on, until Lindsay answered back.

"NO, NO I won't!" A silent moment. "Fine! Brilliant! Do it then!" Lindsay hung up and immediately threw her phone down and started breaking it by throwing it to the floor several times with all the power she had. It broke into tiny little pieces. Finally she pulled out the Sim-card and cut it in half. The other six near her watched and looked at her like she was crazy or something.

Sasha was the first to recover. "Lindsay? What's wrong?"

"It was my father. He found out about the case and my kidnapping. They had found my fingerprints on the bag of drugs and now I'm getting lectured by my father that I shouldn't get involved with drugs! How stupid does he think I am! And now he said that if I didn't come home, he would track the call and come and take me home!"

"But..? Did they actually track it?" Murray asked in horror. That would mean they would find out where the Cooper Gang's hideout was!

"No, I don't think so. The phone call didn't last that long. And he just threatened me to do it. He's always like that. Worries too much about me.." Lindsay sighed and sat back in the kitchen table. "I need a drink.."

They drank all there was left until they were all so drunk that they had to go sleeping. Murray had to carry Bentley because he didn't even know where his room was at the moment. Jessica and Jenny slept in the guest room and Sasha, Lindsay and Rebecca in the living room. It was very late, and finally all the noise that was heard was the sound of many people sleeping peacefully. Or in Murray's case, snoring loudly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I just love it when people are drunk! Especially I love to write about it! This was also one of the funniest chapters I have had the pleasure to write. And I'm also planning to draw a pic about this chapter. I want to know how I did, so.. review! It's an order!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

The next morning all the three teens were the first ones to wake up, and they started to clean the house. It was the least they could do for spending the night in other people's house. It wasn't before noon that Carmelita woke up. The sun shone directly to her eyes from the open window. "What the..?"

Obviously she had spend her night sleeping on a windowsill. She even wasn't in her room, or alone. Sly was still fast asleep next to her. Carmelita's back hurt from sleeping in there and she had a very uncomfortable headache.

She went to sit on top of Sly's bed and tried to remember anything from last night. The last thing she remembered was that she had been sitting in the living room chatting with Jenny and Jessica... Her reminisce was interrupted when Sly moaned in his sleep and finally woke up. He got up looking drowsy. "Owww.. You got any aspirin? I have a splitting headache." Apparently Carmelita wasn't the only one suffering from it.

"I was just thinking if you might have had any. Maybe Bentley has some." Carmelita yawned, got up groggily and finally said. "So..we celebrated really late, huh? I can't remember anything." Carmelita giggled a little and kissed Sly on the cheek and started to make her way downstairs. Sly just stood there looking after her and thinking something.

"You coming or not? I thought you said you wanted that aspirin." Carmelita said and smiled at Sly. Sly thought about last night and thought if he should tell Carmelita what had happened, but decided against it. Finally he caught up with Carmelita and they made their way downstairs together.

"Please, I need it! You said you would give it to me!"

Sly and Carmelita looked at each other in confusion. Apparently Bentley was whining about something. When they had gone all the way down they saw Sasha giggling to Bentley and standing there her arms crossed.

"Okay okay, don't kill me already! I hid it under the couch. You would have found it if you had followed the wires. But you were so drunk yesterday!" Another fit of giggles came from the other teens. Carmelita joined the others as well, and looked at Bentley especially. "So, we weren't the only ones drinking that much?" Bentley just looked at her grumpily, kneed next to the couch, took out his laptop and immediately started to type away.

"Yo guys! Breakfast is ready!" Murray announced and they all sat down to eat. Jenny and Jessica woke up a little bit later, so after everyone else had already eaten their breakfast, Carmelita was the only one left sitting there and drinking her coffee. Bentley had finally gave her and Sly those aspirins so she felt much better now.

A few moments later Jenny and Jessica had woken up and approached the table with some wareness and looked funnily at Carmelita.

"What? Why do you look at me like that? You have the same look how Sly looked at me when I asked him that did we celebrate late." Carmelita frowned at them. _This is odd_, she thought.

Jenny and Jessica relaxed a little, took some breakfast and sat down. "Nothing special. You just..got a little bit angry towards me and Jenny but like I said, it's no big deal!" Jessica tried to reassure Carmelita but didn't do a very good job at it.

"Okay you two, spit it out!"

Jessica looked at Jenny with a you-will-explain- look and continued to eat. "Uhm..hmm..well you kinda..got angry with us yesterday..because we were talking with each other and then..hmm.. you thought we just forgot to talk to you as well and then you locked yourself up and what I heard from Sasha Sly had to pick the lock to get to you and you got angry with him as well in the process..But I don't know how you went to sleep, maybe Sly sang you a lullaby or something." Jenny twiddled her fingers in embarrasment for Carmelita's sake.

Carmelita on the other hand looked at them both with huge eyes and lifted her hand to her mouth and mumbled something about a sorry.

"But you know what is the best part?" Sasha suddenly said near them. When no one said anything, she pulled out two printed pictures and put them next to each other in the middle of the table for everyone to see. The picture showed Carmelita walk past Sly, Jenny and Jessica with an angry look, looking like she would kill somebody if looks could kill. The second picture showed poor Sly who had stood back away form the toilet door and had his ears flat agains his head. No doubt everyone understood that Carmelita was yelling at him from the other side of the door. "That's kind of a funny pic if you start to think about it." Sasha laughed and pocketed the pictures just for safe keeping. She had a plan for those pictures.. When the girls weren't looking, she went over to the living room and showed the picture to Bentley, Murray and Sly. After a second Bentley and Murray were howling with laughter and Sly just grinned at himself in the picture.

Carmelita blushed from embarrasment and whispered in horror. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I knew I could be a bitch sometimes...but not that much! I'm so sorry, how can I ever make this up to you two?"

Jenny tried to pretend to be hurtful but couldn't keep the act up. "Silly, it's okay! You were drunk, you didn't know what you were saying! Right, Jessica?"

"Yep. Definitely."

Jenny smiled and glanced at the clock. "Oh no! My work at the hospital starts in a half an hour! I'm sorry but I have to go." Jessica glanced at the clock as well.

"Hey I come the same way with you, my parents are coming from Europe today and they want to see me."

"I quess we'll see you two later then, huh?" Carmelita said and got up. "But Jenny, call me if you need anything, you know, ever."

Jenny laughed a bit. "Hey, it's not like we won't be seeing each other! Jack comes back today and he probably wants to come and see his friends anyway. So I'm probably coming along as well."

Right when Jenny and Jessica left, Sasha started to grill Carmelita.

"So Bentley, you said it could be possible to strecth these pctures even bigger with your laptop and then print them?"

"Sure, just give them to me, and I'll do it right away!" Oh how they loved to grill Carmelita.

"Oh no you don't!" Carmelita exclaimed and dived forward so that she could take the photos but couldn't do it when Sly grabbed her and stopped her. "Let me go! I'll rip those with my bare hands!"

This was part of Sasha's plan as well. She had got everyone persuaded to act along.

"Okay, with one condition I'll burn these!" Sasha grinned evilly and waved the photos in front of Carmelita.

Carmelita struggled even more in Sly's clutch but to no avail. "Okay, what is it?!"

Lindsay took the reins and continued for Sasha. "Well, from what I heard from Bentley they were on a heist yesterday and they sold that diamond Sly stole and got some spare money from it and they were generous enough to ask from me, Sasha and Rebecca were we would stay now that we have ran away from home. So...We just wanted to ask your acceptance as well, just because you live here as well. So, is it okay if the living room is enlarged so that three more people will fit in?"

Carmelita was so astonished she completely forgot the photos. "What? Why didn't you just ask away, you shouldn't have tortured me like that!" And now she turned to face Sly. "And you! You had part in this as well!"

"Well you have to admit it was funny!" Rebecca laughed but hid behind Murray when Carmelita looked evilly at her. Thank god she was beyond Carmelita's reach.

"So, what do you think?" Lindsay grinned.

"Sure, if it's really okay with the others." Carmelita finally approved.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

That very same evening they had destroyed the living room's back wall already. Jenny, Jack and Jennifer came later to help, and with everyone helping, in a week, it was ready.

All of the girls had their own room, they were big and they got to decorate them as they wanted. Sasha wanted a green room, Lindsay a blue one and finally Rebecca chose a red one. No doubt now that the girls live with the Cooper Gang, there will be more awesome adventures coming up...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This is the epilogue, I just hate to finish stories! Grr! But, if anyone's interested, I'm going to write a sequel, or just a fic for Sasha, Lindsay and Rebecca. They are such fun characters, so I'm sure it will be fun to write a fic for them.

Heid


End file.
